


Newsies OC Week Day 5

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Series: Newsies OC Week 2018 [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: OC, but with fics, i need to get it done, im getting kinda sick of copying and pasting these into ao3, its like basic houscleaning, newises oc week, newsies oc, oc week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: Newsies OC Week Day 5: Celebration





	Newsies OC Week Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> ah I wrote this back in the day when I was new to the newsies fandom and only knew like 5 newsies

Sketch wakes up with the circulation bell, like she does every morning. However, today something was different. It was Sketch’s 15th birthday. None of the boys knew, though, and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn’t need anthing special to celebrate, and didn’t want any money wasted on her at all.

She yawns and sits up, wishing herself a silent happy birthday, since no one else would. Well, maybe Ace would, since she knows, but she’s all the way in Brooklyn and wouldn’t come over just for that. She then noticed that the boys were all sneaking glances at her.

“What, do I’s have somethin’ on my face?” She asked, annoyed and confused.

“Naw, it’s nothin’,” Race reassures her, walking by her bunk on the way to the bathroom.

“Whateva’ ya say,” she replies sarcastically, clearly not believing him.

They all get ready and leave to get their papes to sell for the day. The selling day goes normally for Sketch. The headline wasn’t good or bad, so she was able to sell all her papes by late afternoon.

Just as she was selling her last paper, she saw a familiar form walking through the crowded street toward her.

“Heya Pogo,” she greets the smaller newsie, giving him a smile.

“Ey! How was your day?” He asked her smiling in return.

“It was okay, nothing really special,” she answered. “What about you?”

“Well…” Pogo starts to tell her an elaborate story about how he helped someone find their cat as they started walking back to the Lodging House.

“Wait, where r'we goin’?” Pogo asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Back to th’ House, why?”

“No!” He yelled suddenly. “We can’t go back yet!”

“Why?” Sketch asked suspiciously, wondering why everyone was acting weird today.

“Cause, cause… cause I wanted ta go ta Central Park! It’s really nice today, and I wanted ta hang outside for a bit,” he told her.

“Okay, whateva’” she replied, changing direction.

The pair sat in Central Park for a few hours, just relaxing. Sketch was drawing the landscape on a spare piece of paper she saw flying around, and Pogo was watching the clouds. Pogo wanted to see the sunset, so they stayed until it got dark. Then, the kid finally wanted to go back to the Lodging House.

When they walked in, it was suprisingly quiet. She could see a few colored newspaper streamers around the room, and there was a small, wrapped box on the table.

“Wha’s goin on?” She turned to Pogo, but he just smiled. All of a sudden, all of the newsies jumped out from various places around the room and yelled “Surprise!” 

“Wha’s this for?” Sketch asked, shocked. 

“It’s for ya birthday, dummie,” Race replied, giving her a hug. 

“Who told ya it was my-” she paused as she spotted Ace across the room, giving her a sheepish look. “Oh, you traitor,” Sketch ran over and tackled her in a hug.

“Spot sends ‘is wishes,” she said, laughing. They separated and Sketch looked around smiling.

“I can’t believe you guys would do this fo’ me,”

“Didja really think that we’s wouldn’t find out it was ya birthday sooner or later?” Jack asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “Oh, I forgot to tell ya. Medda sent over a cake with her birthday wishes, and she’s sorry she can’t see ya in person.”

“I’ll have to go see her soon, I hasn’t seen her in a while,” she replied, grateful for the woman’s kindness.

“Hey, Sketch!” Albert called. “All of us put togetha some money and bought ya a little something,”

“You didn’t have’ta do that,” she said, distressed that they were wasting her savings on her. 

“We wanted to, so take it,” Crutchie told her as Albert handed her the package that was on the table. She opened it up, and she found a set of the drawing pencils that she had wanted. She started tearing up.

“This means so much to me,” she paused. “I’s… I’s wasn’t even sure if I was gonna live till 15 at one point,” she confessed. “So, just… thank you. All of you’s,” she said, looking around at her friends, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. They all immediately went in for a group hug, Mush accidentally knocking Sketch to the floor. They both sat up, laughing. 

The rest of the night was spent playing cards, eating cake, and just laughing and talking with her friends- no, family. She couldn’t have asked for a better birthday.


End file.
